This application is related to other patent applications assigned to the instant assignee and filed on even date herewith. Each of these applications is incorporated into the instant application in its entirety and the applications are entitled: xe2x80x9cDrill-Down Method to Historical Data In A Performance Monitor Using A Platform Independent Programxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMethod for Displaying Multiple Performance Measurements Of A Web Site Using A Platform Independent Programxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cMethod for Calculating Capacity Measurement For An Internet Web Sitexe2x80x9d.
The present invention is directed generally to a method for setting and displaying performance thresholds, and more particularly, to a method for setting and displaying performance thresholds using a platform independent program.
A performance monitor has two functions. First, the performance monitor should allow an administrator to monitor the real-time performance of a web site. This includes the ability to track several different types of measurements such as hit rate and response time. The measurements as used herein refers to system values which can be measured such as hit rates or server response time. Second, the performance monitor should assist the administrator in determining when the performance of the web site has strayed beyond specified boundaries or thresholds. A boundary as used herein denotes values which can be set either by the operating system or by a user.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,055, a system is disclosed in which measurements are compared to boundaries. However, there is no graphical display of such comparisons or actual measurements.
Most of today""s performance monitors only address the first role and provide little or no assistance to the administrator simply displaying the performance data. Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for a performance monitor that can graphically set and display performance thresholds.
The present invention addresses the role of providing the administrator with assistance in determining when a web site is not performing as desired. The performance monitor does this through a unique method of setting and displaying performance thresholds. In a single unified view the administrator can both monitor various real-time performance measurements and dynamically adjust thresholds based on those measurements. The present invention includes visual threshold alert indicators that provide instant notification of performance abnormalities.
With the growing popularity of the Internet comes the ever increasing need for optimally performing web sites. Performance monitors have become an important tool in achieving that goal. Their ability to display various real-time performance measurements allows the administrator to gain an understanding of how a web site is performing and make adjustments accordingly. However, displaying performance measurements is only half the picture, there also needs to be an easy way of being alerted when performance goes astray.
The focus of the present invention is to provide assistance to the administrator in determining when a web site is not performing as desired. This has been achieved through a mechanism that allows the administrator to set and view performance thresholds while monitoring live real-time performance data. When a performance threshold has been exceeded the administrator is immediately made aware of it through a visual alert.
The present invention greatly enhances the administrator""s ability to keep on top of a web site""s performance by providing a highly integrated performance threshold setting and alert mechanism. This enables the administrator to concentrate on other tasks until a performance threshold alert informs the administrator that a web site might need attention.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a computer implemented method of setting and displaying performance thresholds, the performance thresholds having a lower limit and an upper limit. A meter area is first displayed having a scale, the meter area being divided into a plurality of sections with each section being indicative of a performance measurement. The lower limit and the upper limit are set using the scale by sliding a first maker to the lower limit and by sliding a second marker the upper limit and displaying the first and second markers in the meter area. Any number of the plurality of sections are second displayed based upon one of real-time and historical measurement data with sections below the lower limit being displayed in a first color, sections between the lower limit and the upper limit being displayed in a second color, and sections above the upper limit being displayed in a third color.
The foregoing objects are also achieved by an article includes at least one sequence of machine executable instructions and a medium bearing the executable instructions in machine readable form, wherein execution of the instructions by one or more processors causes the one or more processors to first display a meter area having a scale, the meter area being divided into a plurality of sections with each section being indicative of a performance measurement. The one or more processors then set the lower limit and the upper limit using the scale by sliding a first marker to the lower limit and by sliding a second marker to the upper limit and displaying the first and second markers in the meter area. Any number of the plurality of sections are second displayed based upon one of real-time and historical measurement data with sections below the lower limit being displayed in a first color, sections between the lower limit and the upper limit being displayed in a second color, and sections above the upper limit being displayed in a third color.
The foregoing objects are also achieved by a computer architecture including first displaying means for displaying a meter area having a scale, the meter area being divided into a plurality of sections with each section being indicative of a performance measurement. Setting means are provided for setting the lower limit and the upper limit using the scale by sliding a first marker to the lower limit and by sliding a second marker to the upper limit and displaying the first and second markers in the meter area. Second displaying means are provided for displaying any number of the plurality of sections based upon one of real-time and historical measurement data with sections below the lower limit being displayed in a first color, sections between the lower limit and the upper limit being displayed in a second color, and sections above the upper limit being displayed in a third color.
The foregoing objects are also achieved by a computer system including a processor and a memory coupled to said processor, the memory having stored therein sequences of instructions, which, when executed by the processor, causes the processor to perform the steps of first displaying a meter area having a scale, the meter area being divided into a plurality of sections with each section being indicative of a performance measurement. The lower limit is set and the upper limit using the scale by sliding a first marker to the lower limit and by sliding a second marker to the upper limit and displaying the first and second markers in the meter area. Any number of the plurality of sections are displayed based upon one of real-time and historical measurement data with sections below the lower limit being displayed in a first color, sections between the lower limit and the upper limit being displayed in a second color, and sections above the upper limit being displayed in a third color.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.